1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garment hangers. More particularly the invention concerns a garment hanging apparatus which can be built into an upholstered chair of standard design or, alternatively, can be attached to a chair of standard design which has been modified to receive the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is common practice, both in the home and in business offices, to hang garments, such as suit coats, over the back of a chain. This is undesirable because the garment usually becomes wrinkled when the person using the chair leans back against the back of the chair over which the garment has been draped. Additionally, the garment interferes with the use and comfort of the chair.
While various types of coat hanger attachments for chairs have been suggested in the past, most interfere in some way with the normal use of the chair. Exemplary of such devices is the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 846,911 issued to Crump.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of prior art garment hanging devices by providing a garment hanging apparatus which does not interfere with the normal use of the chair and can either be built into, or attached to, an upholstered chair of standard design. In the preferred form of the invention, when the garment hanger is not in use, it can conveniently be stored in an interior chamber formed within the back of the chair. When it is desired to hang a garment on the device, the hanger assembly can quickly and easily be withdrawn from the interior chamber and extended outwardly and rearwardly upwardly from the back of the chair. In its extended position a suit coat or other garment can conveniently be draped over the hanger portion of the device without in any way interfering with the normal use of the chair.